Still Wookie
by MaDa Mochi
Summary: Yesung selingkuh sama Yeoja? Ulang tahun Wookie yang mengejutkan, bikin cemburu Yesung yang jelas. The real last chapter update :D RnR pliss!
1. Chapter 1

**Still Wookie**

Chapter : 1

Author : MaDa Mochi

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment. Author ga berani ditimpuk.

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Semua Seme tahu, Ryeowook adalah Uke sempurna di mata mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Uke imut yang pintar masak, baik hati tak pernah marah, sabar, pengertian, rajin menabung, dan tidak sombong itu #plak selalu menarik perhatian mereka.

Sayangnya kenapa yang beruntung menjadi Semenya adalah Yesung si babo face. Nasibnya sungguh jelek.

Apa bisa ya? Jika para seme selingkuh di belakang Uke-ukenya demi menyenangkan hati Ryeowook.

.

.

"Hyung! Sarapannya udah siap nih!" teriak Wookie cempreng.

.

.

"HYUNG, SARAPANNYA UDAH SIAP!" teriak wookie lagi ke seluruh penjuru dorm.

Tidak lama kemudian datang dongsaengnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

"Hoahm.. Selamat pagi Wookie hyung, masih ada yang bisa di bantu?" sapa evil maknae yang masih mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya ngantuk.

"Tumben nih, bisa bantu aku menyiapkan gelas susu ke meja makan?" kata Wookie lembut.

"oke hyung" sambil menuju lemari gelas.

" Pagi Wookie-ah" sapa Donghae yang sudut bibirnya masih ada sisa iler *bersihin dulu Hae jorok tuh malu di liat readers*

Lalu di susul seme-seme lain, Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng melihat hyung-hyung semenya bangun masih setengah sadar entah jiwanya masih melayang-layang di alam kapuk (?).

Setelah di perhatikan wajah hyung2nya.

Mwo? Yesung hyung mana? Pikir wookie dalam hati.

"Eh Wookie.. pagi.. maaf tak membantumu masak.. sahut Sungmin yang langsung duduk di sebelah Kyu. Kali ini di susul kumpulan uke malas. Ryeowook hanya balas tersenyum manis.

"Yesung hyung!" ujar wookie sambil membulatkan matanya.

XXX

Di kamar Yewook..

Di pelototnya orang yang dicarinya tadi, saat orang itu ditemukannya masih ngigau ga jelas, tergulung selimutnya.

"Hyung, bangun dong.. udah siap sarapannya" panggil Wookie sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lembut tubuh kekasihnya.

"Ah apa sih chagi, ngantuk ah" sahut Yesung manja.

"Duh~ siapa sih Ukenya disini, kok manja gini" jawab wookie ketus.

"Aku mau jadi seme aja kalo gini" tambah Wookie menggoda.

" Oh tidak bisa!" dengan cepat Yesung bangun dan lari dari kamar naik ke meja makan #plak gak ding! Menuju meja makan.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum manis lagi (?) dan segera menyusul duduk di sebelah Yesung.

Para seme melirik pada Ryeowook yang dari tadi masang senyum manis di wajah innocentnya. Yesung yang tidak ingin namjachigu kesayangannya di lirikin namja nepsu mengalihkan, "MARI MAKAN" katanya keras.

Seme-seme nepsu itu membalikkan matanya menyadari kecemburuan si Yesung.

"Selamat Makan" timpal semuanya.

"ukh!" umpat Yesung sambil menyipitkan mata jaga-jaga dengan babo tentunya. #Di kubur Cloudsomnia.

XXX

Seperti biasa sehabis makan mereka menugasi siapa yang cuci piring hari ini. Tapi disaat begini pasti ada aja alasan untuk mereka menghindarinya. Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, Sungmin mereka ada show di stasiun televisi. Heechul pergi ke rumah Hongki. Shindong ada janji dengan Nari pacarnya. Sementara yang lain lari untuk mandi.

"Hoh, apa aku lagi yang harus mengerjakannya?" guman Wookie sambil memandang setumpuk piring kotor yang berantakan. Ryeowook menghela nafas dan kemudian bangkit, lalu ia memunguti piring-piring kotor tadi.

~Wookie POV~

"Ryeowook baboya, kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka.."

Aku rasakan tanganku yang lemas, aku akui, aku merasa capek setelah pulang dari show kemarin malam. Tapi.. bagaimana nasib piring-piring kotor ini..

Padahal aku juga selalu menghawatirkan yang lain jika tidak makan, apalagi sudah kupaksakan tadi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka..

Mereka curang.. MEREKA CURANG!

~End of Wookie's POV~

Setelah mencuci piring Ryeowook beres2 meja makan. Untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya, ia bersenandung kecil di sela-sela kegiatannya itu.

Tapi mungkin yang kalian kira ia bernyanyi lagu2 ballad ya kan? Sayangnya kalian salah. Wookie menyanyikan 'Keep Your Head Down' milik TVXQ dan menirukan suara rocky Changmin YEIEIYEIII~ dengan suara melengking miliknya. Kebayangkan?

Ternyata itu berdampak pada seme-seme yang lagi mandi tadi. Mereka kira itu jeritan sang eternal magnae yang lagi marah. Buru-buru mereka menyelesaikan tirakat mandinya dan bergegas menuju dapur.

"Wookie ada apa?" Tanya mereka serempak sambil celingukan.

Tampaknya Wookie kaget dengan apa yang hyung-hyungnya lakukan.

"KYAA" teriak Wookie sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Ada apa?

Kita liat penampilan Seme-seme..

Mereka telanjang dada dan hanya mengikatkan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya saja. Secara kan habis mandi.

"KYAA KALIAN BODOH YA, mau menyerangku melakukan 'ITU' bersama-sama sekarang DISINI" teriak Wookie mencak- mencak, wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

Kangin, Siwon, Donghae, Hangkyung, Yesung, Kyuhyun memperhatikan satu sama lain.

.

.

"GYAA maaf Wookie" teriak mereka bebarengan.

Dengan reflek menutupi bagian bawah mereka lalu ngacir ke kamar masing-masing.

Berganti baju dan buru-buru lari ke dapur.

Bengong.

Wajah Ryeowook menunjukkan ia tidak mengerti.

Sampai akhirnya Yesung angkat bicara, " Chagiya kenapa tadi kamu menjerit histeris sebelum kami datang?"

"eh? Apaan sih.. aku menjerit? Tidak.. aku hanya bernyanyi kok" jawab Wookie dengan polosnya.

"Wookie-ah kami kira itu jeritan kemarahanmu" kata kangin.

Seakan mengerti,"oh! Terlalu tinggi ya suaraku? Aku bermaksud menirukan Changmin-ah" jawab Wookie aegyo sekenanya.

Seakan ia teringat keegoisan teman-temannya..

"Tapi kalian benar aku marah, pada kalian yang seenaknya DONAT ninggalin aku dengan semua pekerjaan rumah ini" jelas Wookie lagi kali ini matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Siwon menyadari itu segera dipeluknya Wookie agar tak semakin terisak. Siwon memeluk Wookie erat, Wookie yang merasa nyaman membenamkan kepalanya pada dada Siwon dan kembali terisak.

"Hiks Hiks"

Yesung tidak ingin namja chigunya keterusan, menarik lengan Wookie dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan sendiri.

"W-Wookie chagi .. maafkan ke-egoisan kami semua" kata Yesung lembut.

"Maaf hyung kami telah menyusahkanmu selama ini" tambah Kyuhyun.

XXX

"Hiks jadi kalian mau bantu aku?" Tanya Wookie imut disela isakannya.

Kyuhyun ingin bermain dengan PSPnya tapi baginya hyung kesayanganya lebih penting. Diletakkan PSP malang itu, dan mengambil sapu.

"Ryeowook-ah kau istirahat di sini, kami tahu kau kelelahan setelah pulang show kemarin" kata Hankyung sambil meletakkan teh hangat untuk Wookie.

Dihirupnya wangi teh buatan hyungnya, wangi batin Wookie. Diperhatikannya namja-namja yang sibuk sendiri dan meneguk kecil tehnya.

"Ya! Yesung Hyung kau tidak berniat membantuku?" sindir Ryeowook pada Yesung yang dari tadi sibuk dengan kkoming. Yang disindir tidak memperdulikan makin asyik tertawa dengan peliharaannya itu.

"Kami saja yang menerjakan pekerjaan rumah" timpal Donghae.

"Jangan pedulikan Seme **gak pengertian** macam Yesung-hyung" kata Kyuhyun dengan menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

"Mwo? Ada apa?" Tanya Yesung babo.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian mengerti.." kata Ryeowook yang setia memasang senyum manisnya.

Bener deh

Membuat Seme-seme di situ leleh aja.

**TBC/END**

**Jeongmal mianhae chigu-chigu eonnie sekalian jika ff pertama saya ini gajeh. Humornya kurang. **

**Lagi belajar bikin humor lho. **

**Jadi minta di lanjutkan (just request) atau enggak terserah, dan mohon bantuanya karena saya baru di sini.. **

***puppy eyes***

**Silahkan memberi kritik2 saran2 ya. **

**Semua sangat berharga dan akan membantu saya menjadi lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**~Saranghaeyo Chiguya~**

**Review plis :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Still Wookie~**

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Rated : PG-15

Chapter : 2

Author : MaDa Mochi

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Author ga berani ditimpuk.

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Nb: Terima kasih yang udah request untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

~Kyumin Couple~

"Minnie-hyung bikinin Kyu susu cokelat donk" pinta Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Bikin sendiri Kyu, kan udah gede" jawab Sungmin yang masih sibuk ngitungin barang pinknya di atas kasur.

"Ayolah Hyung" Kyu memasang wajah mewek gantengnya.

"501..502..505..lho?"

"Yah! Lupa deh hitungan keberapa tadi, ini semua gara-gara Kyu tauk" ucap Sungmin memalingkan wajah.

"Ternyata hyung ga perhatian banget sama aku" kata Kyuhyun cemberut ngelonyor keluar kamar.

"Hih, masa bodoh ah~ aku kan sibuk" timpal sungmin ga peduli.

Maknae Kyu merasa perutnya kembali keroncongan.

"KRuucyuuk.." suara perut Kyu.

*Hadeh laper bener kayaknya*

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, menurut instingnya ia harus segera menuju dapur untuk menjinakkan perutnya. Sesampainya di dapur..

"Heyo, Kyuhyun-ah kenapa? Perutmu sakit?" tegur Wookie.

Wookie terus memperhatikan gelagat Kyuhyun yang dari tadi memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa~ hyung aku lapar aja kok" sahutnya memelas.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang.. kebetulan aku sedang membuat ramen,kau mau?"

Tuh kan Wookie emang uke perhatian. :9

"Aku mau tapi aku bikin sendiri aja" kata Kyu cepat. Karena ia tidak ingin membuat hyung kesayangannya itu repot.

"Kalau begitu aku keruang tengah ya.." sahut Wookie

Setelah hyungnya itu menjauh. Kyuhyun membuka lemari makan. Dilihatnya beberapa ramen instan disana. Kyuhyun menelan ludah dan mengambilnya satu. Wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu cara membuat ramen.

"Ada apa Kyu wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Kangin yang kebetulan lewat.

"Benarkah hyung, aku hanya mau membuat ramen tapi.."

"Kau membuat ramen? Buatkan aku dan Teuki-hyung juga ya Kyu, lapar nih" potong Kangin dan menepuk punggung Kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi.

"Mwo?, t-tapi hyung.." kata Kyuhyun gugup.

Sayang Kangin sudah pergi meninggalkan maknae itu sendiri.

"Aku benar-benar belum pernah membuat ramen!"kata Kyuhyun frustasi.

Perlahan dibukanya 3 bungkus ramen instan. Ia memasang tangannya pada dagu sejenak, sambil berfikir. Kenapa tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa petunjuk pembuatan ada di balik kemasan. "oh babo kyu!" Ditepisnya dahi malang miliknya. Lalu menyiapkan sebuah panci sedang.

"Tunggu dulu, seberapa banyak air untuk memasak ramen?"

*Baca petunjuk Kyu..!* Author mengingatkan.

.

.

Petunjuk pembuatan: 1. Siapkan panci berisi air secukupnya..

DEG!

"Secukupnya? Seberapa itu?" Kyuhyun bingung.

"Penuhin panci deh, aku kan ga tau" gumam Kyu memutar air kran. Lalu ia mengidupkan kompor dan menunggu. Diteruskannya membaca petunjuk sambil membuat ramen.

XXX

~Yewook Couple~

"Yesung-hyung nih ramennya" kata Wookie meletakkan mangkuk ramen di depan kekasihnya.

"Gomawo Chagiya" balas Yesung tersenyum.

.

.

"Ah hyung! Setelah ini bisa kita jalan-jalan" Tanya Ryeowook.

"Malas ah"

"Andwae?"

" Kan bisa minta ditemani Sungmin, kalian sering keluar berdua bukan? Kata Yesung yang sibuk dengan makannya.

Ryeowook menghela nafas, lalu pergi. Ia memustuskan masuk ke kamar. Pintu kamar dibantingnya untuk melampiaskan kababoan Yesung. BRAKK!

Sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Yesung.

Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan berdua dengannya, sudah lama kami tidak berdua saja sejak kegiatan Super junior semakin padat.

"DASAR GA PEKA"umpat Wookie.

XXX

~Haehyuk Couple~

"Donghae-ah bersihkan kotoran anjingmu itu, lihat Bada naik ke tempat tidurku tadi" ujar Eunhyuk yang sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk bedcovernya.

"Heh bawa-bawa Bada segala, bukannya itu kotoran Chocho" balas Donghae.

"Ga mau, pokoknya bersihin~" kata Eunhyuk ga mau tahu.

"Oyeh-oyeh dasar cerewet.." balas Donghae Ogah-ogahan.

Donghae-pun membersihkan kotoran anjing itu dari muka Eunhyuk #plak dari kasur maksudnya.

"Udah bersih, kan?" Tanya Donghae bangga.

"Makasih Hae"

" Hae-ah~ mau ga kamu keluar beli-in makanan anjing buat Bada dan Chocho?" Tanya Eunhyuk manja.

.

"Aish, kamu itu.. tapi ga apa deh sekali-sekali, dasar monyet" balas Donghae gemas.

Dipikir gimana kalo anjing kecilnya itu mati ga makan gara-gara dia. Siapa yang mau tanggung jawab? Readers? #plak

Author : Saya ga berani nuduh Donghae, dia suami tercinta saya.. * di gebukin Elfishy*

Sudah?

Balik ke Donghae~

"Ajakin Wookie!.. diakan jago banget belanja" pikir Donghae.

Selanjutnya Donghae menuju Ryeowook berada. Pinginnya sih langsung ke kamar Yewook, tapi di tengah jalan dia di panggil hyungnya Yesung.

"Donghae-ah mau kemana?" tanyannya

"Mau belanja.., hyung Wookie dimana?" Tanya Donghae balik.

"Lagi di kamar kali, kenapa?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya belanja, boleh?"

Tidak perlu lama-lama untuk diperbolehkan oleh Yesung, Donghae di ijinkan. Langsung saja Donghae menuju kamar Yewook. Donghae bermaksud mengetuk pintu, tapi ia mendengar tangisan Wookie dari dalam. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa ia membuka pintu dengan keras,walaupun sebenarnya tidak terkunci.

"Wookie! Kenapa menangis?" Tanya Donghae khawatir seraya memeluk Ryeowook.

*kesempatan*

"Dasar Yesung babo"

.

.

"Oh ya.. Wookie-ah, mau antar Hae belanja ga?" pinta Donghae pada Wookie yang udah berhenti nangis.

"Uhm.. Baiklah, tapi ajak aku jalan-jalan setelah belanja ya" kata Wookie imut.

XXX

"Uwo! Tumpah-tumpah" teriak Kyu kaget.

Karena ramen yang dimasaknya mendidih. Segera ia siapkan 3 mangkuk ramen sembari memasukkan bumbu. Dituangkannya mie ramen pada tiap mangkuk, dan memanggil Kangin.

"Hyung ramennya siap" panggilnya. Kangin dan Eeteuk dari ruang tengah menuju dapur yang merangkap dengan ruang makan itu.

"Omo.. Kyu apa-apaan ini" Histeris Teukie.

"Kyu kau apakan mi ramen ini, kenapa airnya banyak?" Histeris Kangin.

Eeteuk kaget dengan keaadan dapur yang hancur berat. Air kuah ramen tumpah di mana – mana, bungkus ramen berserakan. Benar – benar tidak terbayangkan membuat 3 ramen saja sudah menghancurkan dapur di dorm itu.

Bunyi drap drap (orang lari) menuju dapur juga kian jelas..

"Woi! Woi! Ada apa ribut – ribut?" Tanya Hankyung dan Heechul.

"Ini lihat apa yang dilakukan maknae kita!" bentak Kangin.

Kangin memperlihatkan hasil masakan Kyuhyun. XD

.

Hankyung hanya geleng-geleng melihat mangkuk ramen yang disodorkan Kangin padanya.

"I-ini seperti legenda sungai Han" timpal Hankyung.

"Dasar Kyu airnya kebanyakan babbo" cerocos Heechul.

Kyuhyun nyengir gaje setelah mendengar celotehan hyung-hyungnya.

Apa mau dikata.. ini kan bukan salahku aku ga tau cara buat ramen tauk!

.

"Kyu! ayo bersihkan semua ini!" titah Eeteuk yang terkenal cinta kebersihan itu.

"Iya mom! T-tapi ramen ini mau diapakan?" Kyu melirik takut ramen ditangannya.

"Makan semua saja Kyu, itu untuk hukuman kedua setelah bersihkan dapur!" jawab Kangin asal.

.

.

Hyung-hyungnya tadi.., Kangteuk dan Hanchul couple tertawa sadis denagn penderitaan maknaenya dan merekapun pergi. Khekeke. Maknae evil itu tak berkutik.

~Kyuhyun POV~

Sekarang, aku melihat mereka meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Ya tuhan kenapa kau kirimkan Hyung-hyung sadis seperti mereka..

Seharusnya tadi aku minta bantuan Wookie-hyung tercinta saja kalo begini jadinya.

~End of Kyuhyun POV~

XXX

~Ryeowook dan Donghae~

Ryeowook memperhatikan Donghae yang menggenggam tangan kecilnya erat saat mereka menuju ke mobilnya. Tanpa terasa rona merah telah muncul menghiasi pipi Wookie. Wajah namja imut itu terasa panas.

Donghae yang diperhatikan hanya senyum sumringah dan mengeratkan tangannya. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah orang yang sedari tadi memandangnya itu, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah.

"Wookie-ah kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kamu sakit?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Donghae mengulurkan tangannya, hendak menyentuh kening dongsaengnya. Ia benar-benar diliputi rasa khawatir sekarang. Wookie menepis pelan tangan Donghae.

"Tidak hyung, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tersengat matahari." Jawabnya.

"Oh, ya sudah.. mian Wookie ayo segera masuk mobil!" kata Donghae.

Dibukannya pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook. Donghae mempersilahkan masuk dengan gaya coolnya layaknya melayani seorang putri. Detak jantung Wookie tidak karuan sekarang.

Wookie berfikir kenapa disaat bersama Yesung tidak membuatnya seperti sekarang.

**TBC**

Alurnya bikin bingung? Kalo iya, author minta maaf deh.. *nyengir *

Chapter 2 lagi ga ada ide chigudeul ..

Author janji di chapter 3, bakal lebih aku seriusin DX

Ini pikiran Author lho.. Kok pairing di 'still wookie' ini malah ke Haewook? Bener ga? Jadi khawatir ..

~Buat yang udah Review.. terima kasih banyak ya~

Sekarang balas-balas Review dari chapter 1~

1. Cho Seo Ryun : Yah ini saya lanjutkan cho-sshi. Maaf kebabo-an oppa, terlintas begitu saja di otak saya /plakk

2. Kyuhyunniewife : Sesuai permintaan chigu saya lanjutkan. Wookie kan ga kalah disuara, sama Changmin oppa kok. Saatnya menunjukkan talenta wookie. makasih udah di fav ^^

3. Kim Ryesha : Uke yang lain sibuk urusannya sendiri-sendiri, di chapter 1 bahkan 2 ini. Hhoho, ini update kilat bukan?

4. Sulli Otter : Di sini belum keliatan kayaknya, nasib mereka, mian~. Terima kasih chigu sarannya, udah aku perbaiki nih hhaha XD

5. Arisa Adachi : Iya saya setuju.. ternyata bikin bingung kalo center.. terima kasih sarannya^^ saya udah berusaha cepat update arisa-sshi.

6. jongwoonieswife-sj : Mian kalo kependekan, Selingkuh beneran lho.. saya usahakan yewook ga pisah. Suwer! (^^)v

7. star yoori : Yah gitu~ sudah saya lanjutkan nih.

8. Dhikae : Makasih udah ngorbanin login buat saya^^.. grepe2nya yang kayak gimana? *author pikirannya yadong mulu* Belum ada ide.. Ada yang mau kasih ide?

9. Halcalilove12 : hha.. Seme ga mau apa2 terjadi sama Wookie, mangkanya begitu. makasih udah di fav^^ Ini lanjutannya~

10. HyukAimimi fishy : Yesung oppa ga peka aja sebenarnya. Kata2 anehnya muncul saat mengetik cerita ,maaf ga sadar kalo menggangu..

Chapter 2 udah di buat dengan kecepatan cahaya Eyeshield 21 kok* tapi baru selesai besoknya..^^

Yang udah review atau baca..

**Silahkan memberi kritik2 saran2 lagi ya. **

**Semua sangat berharga dan akan membantu saya menjadi lebih baik.**

**.**

**.**

**~Saranghaeyo Chiguya~**

**Review plis :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Still Wookie~**

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Rated : PG-15

Chapter : 3

Author : MaDa Mochi

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Super junior ©SM Entertaiment. Author ga berani ditimpuk.

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Nb: Maaf Chigu-chigu update agak telat~ makasih buat yang udah review^^..

"Dua bungkus makanan anjing ini cukup Donghae-hyung, biasanya Eunhyuk-hyung membelikannya untuk chocho" kata Ryeowook.

"Tapi aku membelikan yang ini untuk bada kecilku" Donghae menunjuk – nunjuk biscuit makanan anjing berebentuk tulang.

"Oh, kurasa yang itu chocho ga suka lho" balas Wookie.

"Yah sudah beli ketiganya" kata Donghae cemberut.

"Hyung, kamu emang sulit di ajak belanja seperti kata Eunhyuk-hyuk" kata Wookie polos dan tertawa kecil.

"Apa iya? Benar juga katamu hahaha XD" Donghae gemas.

"Um.. Wookie aku traktir makan es krim ya setelah ini" ajak Donghae.

Mata Ryeowook seketika membulat dan ia mengangguk kecil. Ini kebiasaan Donghae kalau Eunhyuk ngambek setelah belanja, ia selalu mentraktirnya es krim. Donghae menggandeng tangan kecil Ryeowook dengan lembut.

Mereka pergi ke kafe es krim tidak jauh dari super market dan taman di situ. Donghae memesan dua es krim strawberry.

Tempat dimana Yesung terakhir mengajaknya jalan-jalan berdua batin krim strawberry dihadapannya hanya dipandang, tak disentuh sama sekali.

"Wookie-ah es krimnya kok ga dimakan?" Tanya Donghae.

Ryeowook menatap Donghae bingung. Donghae tersenyum melihat wajah polos Wookie yang bingung.

"Sini aku suapin, nanti keburu meleleh" kata Donghae

Donghae menyendok es krim Ryeowook dan menyuapkan pada Wookie.

"Ayo buka mulutnya, Aaa.." pinta Donghae.

"Sudahlah Hae-hyung aku bisa sendiri, aku kan malu" jawab Ryeowook.

Wajah Ryeowook kembali merah. Tapi buru-buru Ryeowook mengambil sendok dari tangan Donghae dan menyuap sendiri.

Orang-orang di sekitar kafe untung tak mengenali mereka karena topi rajutan dan kaca mata hitam untuk menyamar jika tidak, pasti sudah banyak yang menyoraki pasangan Haewook.

"Tunggu Wookie, ada es krim di ujung bibirmu!" kata Donghae yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wookie.

"Eh.. yang benar?" Tanya Ryeowook gugup.

Donghae menyentuhkan telunjuk ke bibir kecil Wookie, diikuti ibu jarinya untuk menghapus es krim di sana. Rasanya jantung Wookie mau copot setelah adegan itu.

Untuk menunggu Wookie menghabiskan eskrimnya yang lama, Donghae memesan cake black coffee ukuran kecil untuk dimakan berdua. Bukannya tidak suka tapi Wookie belum pernah makan cake rasa kopi seperti itu.

"Cake rasa kopi, suka?" Tanya Hae.

"Mungkin.." jawab Wookie bingung.

"Haha.. jangan masang wajah aneh gitu Wookie-ah, aku belum pernah nyobain ini cake kok" balas Donghae tertawa.

Wookie cemberut, nurut aja deh, pikirnya.

XXX

Di dorm suju hari itu kedatangan Siwon..

"Heyyo.. Chigudeul" sapanya.

Padahal hari libur tapi kok pada sepi, pikirnya. Ia menuju ruang tengah tempat biasa anak suju ngumpul, tidak ada juga., kemudian ia ke dapur, untuk memastikan dorm lagi kosong.

"Kyuhyun?" Siwon kaget.

Siwon segera menghampiri satu-satu orang di dorm yang ia temui itu.

Kyuhun menoleh,

"Kyu kau mengepel dapur, tumben?" Tanya Siwon.

~Siwon POV~

Biasanya pekerjaan begini yang mengerjakan Ryeowook, atau para uke. Kalau seme mestinya bareng-bareng. Terus kenapa Kyu?

Akuberdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun itu cocok jadi uke. Siapa yang belum pernah baca fanfic yang isinya Kyu jadi uke. Kyuhyun menatapku, matanya yang indah… mulai berkaca-kaca.

"HYAA" "Hiks Hiks" Ia mulai menangis.

~End of Siwon POV~

Siwon reflek memegang pundak Kyuhyun dan menarik namja itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Tangisan Kyuhyun makin mengeras.

*Author lebay*

"Kyuhyun-ah sudah jangan menangis, pasti kau dikerjai oleh yang lain" tebak Siwon.

"Hiks.. bukan hyung, tapi.." jawab Kyuhyun terputus.

"JANGAN INJAK KAKI AKU BODOH" bentak Kyuhyun.

Sontak pandangan Siwon langsung menuju kakinya. Benar juga ia telah menginjak kaki Kyu yang tanpa alas itu dengan kakinya yang bersepatu, sepatu boot kulityang lumayan berat.

"Hyaa Kyuhyun-ah maafkan aku, aku tak sengaja!" kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon, ia menunjukkan kakinya yang masih ada cap sepatu dari Siwon.

"Kau kejam hyng" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyu, ini sebagai gantinya aku beri oleh-oleh seperti biasa" balas Siwon memelas.

"Ah, Siwon-sshi kau dating?" Tanya seseorang.

"Minnie-hyung kakiku di injak Siwon-hyuung" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Mwo? Mana aku lihat" kata orang yang dipanggil Minnie tadi.

"Ya ampun Kyu, ini perlu dikompres .."

.

.

Selagi pasangan Kyumin sibuk, Siwon yang menenteng oleh-oleh tak ada yang mengurusi.

"Hei kalian, lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanyanya.

"Augh.. Minnie-hyung, pelan-pelan ngompresnya!" protes Kyuhyun.

"ini udah pelan" balas Sungmin.

"Augh.. au..,Hyung bisa ga sih selembut Wookie-hyung!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Jadi kau lebih suka Wookie, jangan bandingkan aku dengannya" tukas Sungmin.

Siwon hanya memperhatikan dua sejoli tadi. Ia jadi teringat Kibum, kalau begini.

"Andwae kalian jangan bikin aku kayak jablay!" Siwon frustasi.

" Lihat Donghae tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk celingukan.

XXX

Sementara itu Ryeowook dan Donghae..

Giliran Ryeowook yang minta diantar belanja oleh Donghae. Mereka berada di mall sekarang. Jadi harus ekstra hati-hati jika ketemu fans.

Padahal berkali-kali pula mereka menemukan poster Super junior terpasang besar di outlet-outlet, rasanya aneh jika melihat diri sendiri yang sedang berpose ya kan?.

"Hyung itu poster Eunhyuk-hyung!" seru Wookie.

"Lihat Hae-hyung aku mirip tidak?" Tanya Wookie narsis.

Ia menirukan pose Eunhyuk yang memamerkan celana jeans, di gambar itu Eunhyuk meletakkan tangannya pada saku depan. Membuat Eunhyuk kelihatan manly dengan otot kekar ditangannya. Tidak disangka dia adalah uke cengeng Donghae.

"Kau lucu Wookie~ ,setidaknya besarkan dulu lengan rampingmu itu!" ejek Donghae.

"Hyung!" ucap Ryeowook tidak terima.

.

Donghae dan Ryeowook sibuk memilih baju di salah satu butik pria di mall itu.

"Wookie aku kesana ya, kau pilihlah baju dulu" kata Donghae.

"Nae hyung" jawab Wookie.

Sebelum mereka berpencar dua sosok yang tidak di inginkan memergoki mereka, dua sosok itu adalah..

"Annyeong Donghae, Ryeowook-sshi" sapa namja tinggi berambut merah yang kita tahu adalah Zhoumi dari Super junior M.

"Kalian berdua juga belanja?" Tanya namja yang lebih pendek di sebelahnya, kita panggil saja Henry.

"Aku kira yang suka belanja Cuma Zhoumi-ge aja" kata Henry polos, yang akhirnya mendapat jitakan kejam dari Zhoumi.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini ya" balas Wookie.

"Ma-mau ikut gabung.." tambah Donghae.

"Eh aku mau bicara berdua dengan Donghae" tukas Zhoumi.

Zhoumi menarik lengan Donghae, lalu jalan menjauh dari Wookie dan Henry.

"Donghae, bagaimana kau bisa jalan dengan uke seperti Wookie, mana Eunhyuk?" Tanya Zhoumi

"Kau tidak tahu Zhoumi?, semua seme berlomba untuk memenangkan hati Wookie sekarang!" jawab Donghae.

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu karena Yesung-hyung, seme babo macam dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Wookie. Hingga membuat Wookie uke kebanggaan kita sedih" jelas Donghae panjang lebar.

"Oh Nae, Nae" jawab Zhoumi paham.

Zhoumi menoleh pada Ryeowook dan Henry yang sedang tertawa berdua. Kalau begitu aku tak berani menganggu, pikir Zhoumi.

"Donghae temani aku memilih baju!" ajak Zhoumi.

"Waeyo, enak saja!" balas Donghae.

"Kau tidak lihat, mereka disana?" Tanya Zhoumi menunjuk Wookie dan Henry.

Dua uke imut itu masih asyik bercanda sambil memilah-milah baju.

.

.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut denganmu" kata Donghae pasrah.

Zhoumi mengajak Donghae menuju bagian kaos, di tempat itu banyak kaos bersablon lucu. Pandangan Donghae langsung mengarah kaos bergambar monyet lucu di sana. Gambar monyet kecil memeluk buah strawberry yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Donghae jadi ingat Eunhyuk, segera ia membelinya untuk oleh-oleh.

XXX

"Yesun-hyung lihat Donghae tidak?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mwo, bukannya dia pergi bersama Ryeowook?" balas Yesung.

Eunhyuk menatap Yesung dalam ruangan tempat Yewook tinggal itu.

"Katanya minta ditemani beli makanan anjing dan sekalian menemani Wookie belanja" tambah Yesung.

"Kenapa kau biarkan mereka,hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk tak habis pikir, Yesung hyungnya itu seperti tak ada masalah walaupun Ryeowook pergi berdua dengan orang lain selain dia tanpa khawatir.

Eunhyuk akan mengatur rencana untuk pasangan Yewook ini.

XXX

Ternyata jaln berdua dengan Donghae-hyung asyik juga ya.

"Donghae-hyung kau membeli apa?" Tanya Wookie yang melihat Donghae membawa tas plastik.

"Ini, ini kaos untuk Eunhyukie" jawab Donghae.

Mendengar jawaban Hae yang terlihat senang, semuanya mengerti. Diperjalanan pulang Zhoumi dan Henry ikut pulang ke dorm. Zhoumi melirik Wookie yang menggandeng tangan Donghae.

Henry mngetahui gelagat Zhoumi jadi jengkel. Tnpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan Ryeowook, Henry berbisik pada gegenya, Zhoumi.

"Gege, kau tak berniat selingkuh dengan Wookie-hyung juga kan?" ancam Henry.

"He, kenapa begitu?" balas Zhoumi kaget.

"Aku dengar dari Wookie-hyung kalau Yesung seperti mengacuhkannya dan sejak saat itu Wookie dekat dengan para Hyung seme yang lain" jelas Henry dengan nada khawatir.

"Tentu tidakmochi, aku saying sekali sama kamu" balas Zhoumi dengan senyum serius.

"Mimi-ge janji ya?" Tanya Henry imut.

Henry memeluk lengan Zhoumi mesra.

**TBC**

**Author Galau liat Yesung masih belum ada perkembangan kayak gitu..**

**Untuk update chapter ini agak telat chigudeul mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhae.**

**Dikarenakan appa author sedang sakit, Author mohon doanya agar beliau cepat sembuh ya DX**

**Makasih buat review di chapter 2**

1. Kyuhyunniewife : Chapter ini menurut chigu agak panjang ga? (tetep pendek)

2. LittleLiappe : Wookie jadi tukang selingkuh? OMG

3. HyukAimimi fishy : nado gwaenchana~ Author bingung gimana manjangin chapi 3 ini,hhe..

4. Kim Ryesha : Yesung masih aja ga peduli.. (TT)a /plakk ,ini lanjutannya~

5. Akira Mayumi : Author mau ngebuat yesung pinter di chapter depan biar ga babo mulu..

6. Sulli Otter : (Yesung-hyung sih babo! * Wookie said*)

Selaku author, minta maaf tentang kelakuan Wookie.. *ampun*

7. Cho Seo Ryun : Kebaboan bukanlah penyakit menular chigu, khhehe *author yang babo*

8. Halcalilove12 : Yeah Gomawo! Ini lanjutannya~

9. jongwoonieswife-sj : Uoh.. mian Yesung tak bikin babo, tenang ja di chapie depan Yesung saya sadarkan mungkin(?), saya ga tega yewook berpisah…

10. YuyaLoveSungmin : bagus? Terima kasih ^^ ini lanjutannya~

11. Choi Taenma : Waduh, semua protes kalo Haewook ya? Maaf ..

12. Dhikae : Author ga berani tauk grepe2 Wookie, entar di goreng Yeppa. Bagaimana Haewook mesra ga di chapie ini? *ngancem*

13. Han Haneul : Saya setuju, Haewook harus berubah Yewook kembali..

**Terus yang udah fave terima kasih banyak XD..**

**Heyyo yang udah baca!**

**Silahkan memberi kritik2 saran2 lagi ya. **

**Semua sangat berharga dan akan membantu saya menjadi lebih baik.**

**.**

**~Saranghaeyo Chiguya~**

**Review plis :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Still Wookie**

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Rated : PG-15

Chapter : 4

Author : MaDa Mochi

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Author ga berani ditimpuk XP

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Nb: Author update kilat beneran, *kalo niat. Makasih buat yang udah RnR ^^

~Yesung POV~

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.00 pagi. Tidak ada yang membangunkanku.

Ryeowook-ah juga, kemana dia?

Perasaanku tidak enak, seharian kemarin dia tidak menemuiku. Pagi ini bahkan tidak membangunkanku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mencuci muka. Hari ini rasanya malas untuk mengurusi anak-anak kura-kuraku. Lebih baik aku bertemu Wookie daripada bermain dengan mereka..

Aku sangat yakin dia di dapur sekarang. Jadi kulangkahkan kaki ke sana.

Aku rindu suaranya yang sedang manja.

~Yesung POV end~

"Mochi isi panci ini dengan air!" perintah Wookie.

"Nae hyung" jawab Henry.

"Kyuhyun niat bantu ga sih, wortelnya jangan dipotong kecil-kecil, begini motongnya" protes Wookie sambil mengajari Kyuhyun.

"N-Nae hyung" jawab Kyuhyun.

Rupanya pagi ini para maknae yang memasak. Zhoumi, Henry, dan Shiwon menginap di odrm kemarin, penghuni dorm jauh lebih banyak. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Henry ikut membantu.

"Pagi semua~" sapa Zhoumi.

"Ah hyung bantu kami menata piring!" perintah Wookie pada Zhoumi.

" Mwo, baru bangun sudah disuruh bantu, tapi baiklah" jawab Zhoumi.

"Eh sedang masak, apa yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya Eeteuk.

"Hyung kau bangun yang lain!" perintah Wookie.

"Baiklah" seru Eeteuk.

Yesung yang baru bangun melihat Wookie semangat sekali memerintah teman-temannya kerja.

Lebih baik aku membantu, pikir Yesung.

"Pagi, Chagi.." sapa Yesung.

Ryeowook menoleh pada Yesung sejenak lalu membuang muka. Ryeowook masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk masakan yang ia buat. Yesung melirik Kyuhyun dan Henry yang memperhatikan kejadian tadi, mereka hanya menjingkatkan pundaknya tak mengerti.

Empat belas yang lain berdatangan duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Hari ini Kyu, aku dan mochi masak sup special untuk sarapan" kata Wookie.

"Aku buka ga tutup pancinya" sahut Sungmin.

Tutup panci diangkat oleh Sungmin.

"Wah harumnya" celetuk Hangeng.

"Benar, sepertinya enak" sahut Donghae.

Sungmin mengaduk sup, tapi setelah melihat dalamnya ia berhenti.

"Wookie, potongan wortel dan isi lainya kenapa kecil-kecil?" Tanya Sungmin.

" Coba aku lihat, wah benar" jelas Kangin.

"Bukan Wookie-hyung yang memotong itu semua, tapi aku" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Pantas saja, Kyuhyun kau tidak pernah masak kan" kata Eeteuk.

Kyuhyun mewek pura-pura.

" Jadi kami beri nama sup ini sup special, karena isi supnya tidak terlupakan hehe, selamat makan" jelas Henry polos.

" Oh begitu, hahaha.. selamat makan!" balas penghuni dorm bersamaan.

Setelah selesai makan, Donghae angkat bicara.

" Heyyo hari ini tidak ada yang boleh kabur untuk cuci piring!" katanya.

"Nae Donghae-ah, kita selesai dengan Hompimpa saja" balas Heechul.

"Nae" jawab yang lain.

HOMPIMPA ALAHIUM GAMBRENG SI KIBUM (?) PAKE BAJU ROMBENG!

*Orang kagak ada di bawa-bawa juga*

" Ya,Donghae" teriak semua.

" A-aku?" Tanya Donghae wajahnya memelas.

Ryeowook menepuk pundak Donghae lembut,

"Tenang hyung, aku bantu" kata Wookie.

Seme-seme mendelik melihat Ryeowook.

"ANI,kami saja" sahut Seme serempak.

Siapa juga yang mau membiarkan Donghae dan Wookie berduaan lagi.

Yesung yang ikut-ikutan, jadi agak merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku teman-temannya.

XXX

Setelah acara cuci piring, kamar Eunhyuk…

"Hyukie-ah" sapa Donghae.

Donghae berlari menuju Eunhyuk yang memunggunginya menatap keluar jendela. Ia memeluk Eunhyuk dari belakang dan melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Eunhyuk. Tapi namja kurus itu tak merespon Donghae.

"Eunhyukie, kau marah?" Tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk melepas pelukan Donghae dari pinggangnya.

"Nae aku marah, kemana saja kemarin kau bersama Wookie HAH?" bentak Eunhyuk.

"A-aku hanya belanja dengannya" jawab Donghae gugup.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak berniat mendekati Wookie" tambah Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya menatap Donghae. Eunhyuk berusaha agar air matanya tidak tumpah.

"Apa kau cemburu?" goda Donghae.

Seakan menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk, Donghae mendiamkan Eunhyuk untuk terus menatapnya. Wajah Eunhyuk merah.

" Pasti kau melupakan aku disaat kalian berdua, kau jahat Hae" kata Eunhyuk emosi.

Donghae membulatkan matanya, mendengar tuduhan dari namja chigunya tentang Wookie dengan dirinya. Donghae memeluk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak chagi, aku jangan pernah berkata begitu!"

"Lepas Donghae, sesak" kata Eunhyuk yang berusaha melepas pelukan Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dari Eunhyuk, kemudian keluar dari kamar. Eunhyuk kaget dengan reaksi Donghae yang langsung meninggalkannya. Betapa sakit hatinya sekarang.

Beberapa saat kemudian Dongahe dating lagi, tapi Eunhyuk keburu marah dan tak peduli.

"Aku kemarin membelikan sesuatu untukmu, ini!" kata Donghae yang menyodorkan barang yang ia maksud untuk Eunhyuk.

Enhyuk menatap tas plastic yang dibawa Donghae.

"Aku selalu mengingatmu chagi" jelas Donghae.

Donghae duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Eunhyuk menyebelahi namjachigunya itu. Eunhyuk menerima barang itu dan merogoh isinya.

.

.

Kaos dengan gambar monyet kecil memeluk strawberry besar.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil, "Hi hi hi lucu"

"Kau suka?"

Donghae tersenyum dan membelai kepala Eunhyuk lembut.

"Khamsahamnida Chagi" kata Eunhyuk.

"Nado, itu sebagai permintaan maafku" balas Donghae.

XXX

Pagi itu anak-anak Super junior tidak ada kegiatan hingga jam 2 siang nanti, kesempatan itu mereka gunakan untuk berdiskusi. Terutama para seme (minus Yesung)tentang hari ulang tahun Ryeowook.

"Kita buat saja, Yesung-hyung cemburu" kata Zhoumi.

"Ide bagus" sahut yang lain.

"Kurasa Yesung-hyung pasti tidak suka jika Wookie-ah di sentuh orang lain" kata Hangeng.

" Kalau kataku tidak, buktinya dia membiarkan Wookie jalan denganku" bantah Donghae.

"Tapi bisa saja,jika cara lama itu digunakan.." kata Kangin licik.

"Apa itu hyung?" Tanya para seme bersamaan.

"Hadiah ciuman di pipi, tenang hanya untuk hiburan sekalian kita lihat bagaimana reaksi uke yang lain" tambah Kangin.

"Um.. aku setuju" kata Siwon.

" Ya.. hyung kau kan, karena tidak ada Kibum-sshi" balas Kyuhyun.

"Nae Kyu taka pa, kita coba saja" sahut Zhoumi.

"Untuk cake biar Siwon yang membeli" tunjuk Kangin.

"Waeyo, aku?" Tanya Siwon.

"Sudahlah.. untuk tradisi sup rumput laut biar Hangeng yang buat" balas Kangin.

"Lalu bagian hadiah?" Tanya Donghae.

"Masalah itu kau saja hyung, bicaralah pada para uke untuk menyiapkan hadiah Wookie-hyung" sahut maknae Kyuhyun.

Yakin rencana ini berjalan lancar?

"Agar Yesung-hyung tidak menyadari rencana kita biarkan dia menyumbang lagu untuk pesta itu" kata Zhoumi dan yang lain mengangguk.

"Okeh waktunya kurang 2 hari, masih cukup untuk menyiapkan semuanya" jelas Kangin.

XXX

Pukul 2 siang..

Semuanya berpamitan untuk kegiatan masing-masing. Dorm sepi sekarang, tersisa 3 makhluk saja. Grup yang sering dikenal dengan K.R.Y. Mereka masih akan berangkat ke studio rekaman untuk projek album baru Super junior K.R.Y.

"Yesung-hyung kau mau menyumbang suaramu untuk ulang tahun Wookie-hyung sebentar lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

" Tentu saja" jawab Yesung pendek.

"Kalian membicarakanku?" Tanya Ryeowook yang sepertinya selesai mengunci pintu dorm.

"Aniyo.." jawab Kyu dan Yesung. Pembicaraan itu terhenti.

K.R.Y masuk mobil van hitam milik Super junior dan berangkat, selama perjalan tak ada sedikitpun pembicaraan terlontar dari 3 namja itu. Salah satunya Ryeowook, merasa bosan.

Ryeowook membuka ponsel miliknya dan memotret dirinya bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Tapi karena hasil foto untuk dirinya terlihat bagus Ryeowook tidak menyia-nyiakan, langsung upload ke twitternya deh.

Ryeowook tersenyum bangga mengabadikan Foto ber-ekspresi aneh tadi.

Sesampainya di studio, secara bergantian mereka melakukan rekaman. Meski terdengar simple tapi itu pekerjaan yang mlelahkan menurut mereka, apalagi harus berulang kali diuji ulang berhari-hari lamanya. Secara satu album.

Saat giliran Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggudi luar sambil mengamati Kyuhyun. Pasangan Yewook itu saling diam-diaman.

Ryeowook merasa kecewa akan dirinya. Ia sangat rindu disaat ia dan Yesung bercanda jika sedang senggang seperti dulu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang hanya diam. Yesung seakan tak pernah menyinggung apapun yang dilakukan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bosan juga melihat pemandangan pasangan aneh dari dalam studio.

" Ya, kalian berdua.." panggil Kyuhyun, Yewook menoleh.

.

" BABO!" tambah Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" teriak Yewook kaget.

Kyuhyun tak peduli dan member kode untuk melanjutkan nyanyiakan. Yewook menonton Kyuhyun blo-on.

Disela-sela rekaman Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah mata untuk Ryeowook tanpa disadari Yesung. Membuat Ryeowook geli dengan tingkahnya itu. Wookie tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Yesung melirik kaget kearah Kyuhyun dan Wookie yang cengengesan berdua.

Sepulang dari studio..

"Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua tanpaku?" Tanya Yesung ngambek.

" Kami hanya bercanda, lewat telepati!" gurau Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook malas menanggapi, tanpa banyak bicara ia lalu menggandeng Kyuhyun masuk van.

XXX

Sehari sebelum ulang tahun sang eternal maknae Ryeowook.

Tak disangka projek ulang tahun untuk Wookie sangat meriah. Akan dilengkapi kru seperti reality show. Walupun kesannya seperti pesta kecil-kecilan, orang kebanyakan. Pasti sangat tak terlupakan jika pelaksanaanya para anggota suju yang nyeleneh.

Di jejaring social, di Negara manapun pasti ada saja E.L.F yang merayakan ulang tahun Ryeowook. Selain membuat acara gathering mereka juga mengirim hadiah jauh-jauh sampai ke Korea. Jadi Ryeowook tak akan sempat merasa terkejut untuk pesta ulang tahunnya ini. Bakal seperti apa ya?

**TBC**

**Bagi yang udah review dan baca sekali lagi Gomawo.. **

Cho Seo Ryun, HyukAimimi fishy, Kyuhyunniewife, LittleLiappe, Kim Ryesha, Akira Mayumi, Sulli Otter, Halcalilove12, jongwoonieswife-sj, YuyaLoveSungmin, Choi Taenma, Dhikae, Han Haneul yang sudah mendukung saya lewat review~

**Chigudeul 'Still Wookie' udah nyampe chapter 4 lho dan berakhir di chapter 5 depan..**

**Yah, Author aja ga sabar banget bagaimana endingnya^^**

**Kelupaan.. untuk adegan Haewook di chapter 3 sebaiknya dibaca sambil dengerin Lee Donghae feat Kim Ryeowook - Just Like Now (It's Okay Father Daughter OST) dijamin keren (^o^)b**

**Author udah berusaha ff ini mengarah ke Yewook, tenang aja ya!**

**Salam Author**

**~Saranghaeyo Chiguya~**

**Review pliss :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still Wookie**

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Rated : PG-15

Chapter : 5 / 6

Author : MaDa Mochi

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Author ga berani ditimpuk.

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

NB : Maaf buat chapter 4 yang banyak typos, buru-buru sampai ga di baca ulang. * bungkukkan badan*

Para seme Super junior yang sebelumnya berniat mendekati Ryeowook. Jadi berbalik membuat Yesung cemburu. Mereka rela melakukan segala cara untuk membahagiakan Wookie. Karena para seme tidak ingin melukai perasaan masing-masing ukenya.

Menurut mereka"Cinta tidak harus memiliki" seperti kata Author.

Ada baiknya mereka melakukan itu, karena sepertinya Wookie masih mengharapkan Yesung.

~Wookie POV~

Ini sehari sebelum hari ulang tahunku.. Mana bisa aku santai mulai dari kemarin banyak sekali hadiah kiriman dari fans. Aku tidak bisa membuka satu-persatu sendirian. Begitu banyak!

Yah, sepertinya harus ditimbun di suatu tempat. Tepatnya kamarku dan Yesung-hyung. Meski aku penasaran isi hadiah ini, lebih baik aku pindahkan dulu semua ke kamar.

Aku sedikit khawatir kalau Yesung-hyung marah melihat hadiah-hadiah ini memenuhi ruang tidur kami.

~Wookie POV End~

"Wookie-ah ayo keruang tengah, semua udah nunggu!" ajak Henry.

Henry menarik lengan Wookie dan mendorongnya menuju ruang tengah. Diruang tengah memang telah penuh oleh namja penghuni dorm. Tampang mereka terlihat serius kayak mau acara lamaran.

Author ngawur!

Itu tandanya mau ada diskusi kegiatan besok. Manager-hyung juga ada.

"Wookie cepat kemari" panggil Eeteuk.

Wookie duduk diantara Eeteuk umma dan Kangin appa. Kayak obat nyamuk.

"Nae, mari kita mulai rapatnya" Eeteuk dengan wibawa membuka rapat.

"Ehem"

.

"Sesuai schedule, besok adalah hari ulang tahun maknae tercinta kita Ryeowook. Kita kebagian job mengisi acara Reality show untuk merayakannya. Jadi blab la bla.." jelas Eeteuk panjang.

Semua menerima penjelasan umma mereka seperti mendengar pidato panjang milik presiden. Setiap kata yang di lontarkan umma ditelan bulat dan diikuti anggukan dalam, pertanda mengerti.

"Any question?" Tanya Teukie sebagai penutup.

Zhoumi angkat tangan.

"Nae?" Teukie mempersilahkan.

"Apa kita boleh menentukan games dan lainnya sendiri?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Tentu, itu memang tugas kita acara ini harus dibuat senatural mungkin seperti kehidupan biasa" jelas Teukie.

"Kalau begitu, Wookie-ah kau minta tema seperti apa?"

"Tema, terserah kalian" sahut Ryeowook.

Mendengar jawaban Wookie, raut wajah yang lain berubah kecewa.

"Eh? Buatlah kejutan untukku, aku akan senang sekali" tambah Ryeowook harti-hati.

"Wah, bagaimana ya..?" timpal Heechul.

"Tenang, kami akan buat pesta ini berbeda!" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa itu Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkejut, untung dia tidak keceplosan tentang rencana para seme. Untuk menutupi kecemasannya Kyuhyun masang tampang detektif Serlock Holmes yang lagi mikir, jadi ga ada yang curiga kan, pikirnya.

"Kau bilang bilang begitu, tapi masih belum ada ide, dasar maknae!" ejek Kangin nyengir.

"Magnae evil jenius, ga serius nih" ejek Donghae.

"Sudah – sudah" lerai Eeteuk.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku dan Sungmin yang menentukan?" Tanya Heechul.

XXX

Siwon pergi membeli cake ulang tahun di temani Haehyuk. Mereka menumpang mobil Siwon,Eunhyuk diajak karena dia paling ngerti tempat jual cake yang enak. Kalau Donghae cuma ngikut Eunhyuk doang.

Eunsihae itu turun di toko roti yang di tunjuk Eunhyuk. Toko ini terlihat lebih besar dari pada toko roti biasa. Karena Eunhyuk yang berlangganan datang, Monyet itu yang memimpin masuk.

Pintu kaca toko roti dibuka berhembuslah aroma roti dari dalam.

"Hmm.. bikin lapar" sahut Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyenggol lengan Eunhyuk, memberi kode untuk lebih serius. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk.

Di toko roti ini memiliki beberapa stan untuk pembagian jenis rotinya. Eunhyuk berjalan mendekati stan yang menyediakan kue ulang tahun, dua namja lain mengikuti. Siwon yang ditugasi beli langsung mengamati kue-kue di balik kaca etalase itu.

"Menurutmu Wookie suka yang mana?" Tanya Siwon pada Eunhyuk.

"Aku belum pernah tahu, dia pemalu sih. Kalau diajak makan cake nurut aja sama yang aku beli" jawab Eunhyuk.

Tidak bisa kan Donghae bercerita pernah mengajak Wookie juga, untuk makan cake black coffee saat itu di depan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau cake putih disana?" tujuk Donghae.

Eunhyuk dan Siwon menatap kue yang ditunjuk Donghae. Kue itu besar, beraksen mewah, berlapis krim putih elegan dengan mawar putih di sekelilingnya. Setelah lama memperhatikan.

Eunhyuk menepis kepela Donghae. Pluk!

"Apaan Hyukie?" kaget Donghae.

"Itu bukan kue ulang tahun, itu cake pernikahan tauk!" balas Eunhyuk.

"Eh jinjja?"

Eunhyuk cemberut, Siwon tertawa geli melihat Haehyuk.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau yang itu?" tunjuk Eunhyuk.

Giliran pilihan Eunhyuk diamati. Kue ulang tahun berlapis krim merah muda dan sekelilingnya berjajar Strawberry.

"Jangan mentingin strawberrynya!" protes Donghae.

"Kurasa kue itu cocok dengan kepribadian uke" sahut Siwon pada Donghae.

"Nae Siwon, tapi kue pink mana cocok buat ulang tahun namja?" balas Donghae.

Siwon membalikkan mata, menatap Donghae. Donghae tahu itu ekspresi terkejut Siwon.

"Ya tuhan, aku lupa kalau Ryeowook itu namja" batin Siwon.

"Walaupun uke tapi apa kita harus membuatnya bertingkah cewek" jelas Donghae.

Sebenarnya Donghae juga punya lain, dia memang benci warna pink buktinya dulu sekamar dengan Sungmin maniak pink terus pindah ke kamar lain.

Siwon mematung, ia mulai berpikir ia tidak normal apalagi menganggap para uke itu cewek. Siwon menatap frustasi pada Donghae yang dengan santai menanggapinya tadi.

"Donghae-ah" panggil Eunhyuk yang agak jauh dari Donghae dan Siwon.

"Yang itu saja" tunjuk Eunhyuk serius.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Donghaeyang tak menemukan apa yang ditunjuk Eunhyuk.

"Yang di pojok itu"

Donghae mengangguk dan menoleh pada Siwon untuk menunggu pendapat darinya. Siwon mengangguk juga sebuah kue ulang tahun putih berlapis cokelat pekat dan beberapa buah cherry untuk hiasannya.

"Ajusshi kami pesan kue ulang tahun di sana!" sahut Eunhyuk.

"Jangan lupa, tambahkan nama di atas kuenya" tambah Donghae.

'Happy Birthday Kim Ryeowook'

XXX

Selama persiapan acara, Ryeowook tidak diperbolehkan mendekati tempat pelaksanaannya sedikitpun. Bahkan seperti menganggur.

Kembali ke dorm Ryeowookjuga kesepian, pasti yang lain pada sibuk. Ketemu Yesung, percuma saja ia kan lagi ngambek.

"Sungmin-hyung!" panggil Ryeowook pada Minnie dari kejauhan.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Mwo, aku kok kayak kacang" pikir Wookie.

Ryeowook yang berbalik menangkap sosok Hyungnya yang lain yaitu Yesung. Yesung duduk dibawah pohon bersama seorang Yeoja tidak dikenalnya. Yesung selama ini berselingkuh di belakangnya, pikirnya.

Tidak mungkin! Jerit hati Ryeowook frustasi.

.

.

Seperti yang diduga Ryeowook, dorm sepi. Tak ada tanda kehidupan didalamnya cukup baik untuknya teriak sekerasnya tanpa diketahui orang lain.

GYAAH BABO!

Ryeowook menghempaskan badanya ke atas tempat tidur. Memikirkan kejadian Yesung di depan matanya tertawa berdua dengan Yeoja selain dirinya. Matanya melihat seisi kamar, pandangannya berhenti di setumpukan hadiah fans.

"Omo.." dengus Wookie.

Ryeowook memilah –milah hadiah-hadiah itu. Dengan segera dia buka satu-persatu dan membaca beberapa surat penggemar.

Senyam-senyum sendiri keadaan Ryeowook saat ini. Kebanyakan surat dari pengemarnya dan Yesung, Yewook shipper.

"Mereka menyukai pairing kami fufufu" gumam Wookie sinis.

BRAK! Pintu kamar terbuka.

Yesung masuk ke kamar Yewook.

"Wookie-ah" sahutnya.

Yesung memperhatikan Ryeowook yang duduk di lantai sambil membawa beberapa kertas di tangannya.

"Um.. boleh aku bantu?" tawar Yesung.

Tak ada sahutan dari Ryeowook. Pandangan namja imut itu tetap menuju surat-surat. Tapi Yesung tidak mudh menyerah setelah diacuhkan seperti itu.

"Wookie marah?" tanyanya lembut.

Yesung mendekati Ryeowook, mendekati namjachigunya.

"Sedang baca apa, dari fans?" Tanya Yesung lagi sekedar berbasa-basi.

Wookie terkejut Yesung sudah di depannya, dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan surat kebelakang punggung. Ia tak ingin berurusan dengan hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Kau kemana saja tadi, apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana!, Sudah hyung aku tak butuh bantuanmu, aku ingin sendiri" bals Wookie dengan nada marah.

"Waeyo Wookie!" sahut Yesung.

"Aku muak, tinggalkan aku disini" bentak Ryeowook.

"Nae, kalau itu maumu saat ini" balas Yesung keluar.

Yesung pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook. Ia bingung apa kesalahannya. Jika itu mau Wookie ia tak bisa melarangnya.

"Tunggu Hyung!" sergah Wookie.

Yesung perlahan menoleh. Wookie menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sudahi saja hubungan kita" kata Ryeowook.

"Ke-kenapa, kau tak serius bukan?" Balas Yesung.

XXX

"Minnie-hyung boleh aku duduk di dekatmu?" pinta Wookie.

Makan malam Ryeoook duduk diantara Siwon dan Sungmin yag jaraknya gagak berjauhan dengan Yesung. Ryeowook tidak berkomentar saat ada celetukan Kangin dan Kyuhyun, menanyakan perilaku anehnya yang menjauhi Yesung.

Yesung juga tidak peduli, ia hanya menundukkan kepalannya terus-menerus.

"Sedang bertengkar?" bisik Sungmin.

"Nae hyung, lebih parah!" sahut Wookie.

"Parah?" balas Sungmin khawatir.

Wookie tak membalas pertanyaan Sungmin, takut menjadi masalah besar kalau yang lain ikut mengompori. Dengan tidak nafsu Ryeowook menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Teukie-hyung boleh tidak hari ini aku tidur di kamarmu?" pinta Wookie.

"Boleh chagi, ada masalah?" balas Leeteuk dengan membelai pundak Ryeowook.

"Apa aku harus tidur di luar?" tolak Kangin.

"Aku juga akan menemani Ryeowook, boleh aku ikut?" ijin Sungmin.

Kangin diacuhkan oleh Leeteuk karena tidak kedewasa-annya. Ryeowook, Sungmin, Leeteuk pergi ke kamar Kangteuk. Heechul dan Eunhyuk mengikuti di belakang Sungmin. Sementara Kangin bingung tidur di kamar Kyumin atau Shindong untuk mengungsi.

Para seme juga tak ingin kalah, setelah para uke ngumpul di kamar Kangteuk. Mereka menguping dibalik pintu untuk mendengar pembicaraan dari luar.

Yesung tahu bakal begini jadinya, ia tak berminat dan pergi tidur.

.

.

"Ini masalah Yesung-hyung, aku sudah tak tahan lagi dengannya hyung!" kata Wookie.

Uke-uke itu duduk mengitari Ryeowook yang sedang curhat. Menunggu inti permasalahannya.

"Aku menyudahi hubungan kami.."jelas Wookie.

"APA?" teriak para uke dan para sme bersamaan.

Air mata Ryeowook tumpah, menangisi hubungan dengan Yesung. Kepala Ryeowook jatuh ke dada Sungmin, menangis sekerasnya-kerasnya. Sungmin mendekapnya Ryeowook, Leeteuk mengelus punggung Ryeowook untuk menenangkan.

"Aku tak habis pikir kau benar-benar putus dengan Yesung" bals Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya.

Seme yang menguping di luar sibuk bisik-bisik sendiri.

"Hyung Wookie benar-benar putus dengan Yesung" kata Kyuhyun memberi kesimpulan.

"Nae, apa yang ia lakukan dasar Yesung babo" sahut Zhoumi.

Sebelum ulang tahun Ryeowook mulai. Wookie berpisah dengan Yesung. Akankah menjadi sad ending di hubungan antara Yesung dan Ryeowook?

**TBC**

**a/n: Author bingung mau sad ending atau happy ending. Huwaa maaf ini masih berlanjut…**

**janji deh hari rabu udah di lanjut, tapi kasih saran ya, pliss. Soalnya kalau chapter 5 last chapter nanti bakal jadi ending yang menyebalkan.. **

**Nae, buat reviews dari chapter 4 thanKyu~**

**Ikutin Author terus..**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Still Wookie**

Genre : Humor Gajeh, Romance

Rated : PG-15

Chapter : 6 -The real last chapter-

Author : MaDa Mochi

Main Cast : Super Junior Member

Disclaimer : Semua tokoh milik mereka sendiri dan tuhan. Author ga berani ditimpuk.

Warning : Gaje!, Typos, Yaoi/BL

Semalaman Yesung tidak bisa tidur, baru kali ini air matanya tidak berhenti menangis, menyesal putus dengan wookie. Kepalanya pusing di penuhi sosok namja bernama Ryeowook.

Untuk mendinginkan pikirannya, Yesung menyiram kepalannya dengan air dingin malam itu. Mandi saja usaha itu gagal karena memejamkan matapun, Yesung masih mendengar isakan Ryeowook dari kamar Kangteuk.

Pagi harinya, Yesung paling telambat bangun. Hampir tak ada seorangpun yang menengok untuk membangunkannya.

Hari ini ia siap didamprat karena putus dengan Wookie. Yesung berjalan keluar kamar dan bertemu sosok yang benar – benar tidak ingin ditemuinya, Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tak mau melihat wajah Yesung.

"Hyung, aku mau mengambil baju" kata Wookie datar tanpa melihat Yesung didepannya.

"Si-silakan saja" jawab Yesung gugup.

Ryeowook keluar dari kamar tanpa sepatah kata untuk Yesung. Yesung melongo dengan perginya Wookie, ia lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk namja imutnya pagi ini.

XXX

Heechul menyiapkan 15 topi kerucut untuk pesta Wookie.

"Bukannya kita Cuma butuh 14 chagi" Tanya Hangeng.

"Heh aku ga salah hitung kok, ingat E.L.F. yang beri slogan Forever 13 + 2 mana mungkin salah" jawab Heechul yakin.

"Tiga belas ditambah dua sama dengan lima belas, benar juga" eja Hangeng menerawang.

Pasangan satu ini terus bermain hitung-hitungan ala anak TK. Lupa maksud Hangeng untuk menjelaskan pada Heechul, Kibum yang tidak berada di antara mereka saat ini. Yah sudahlah mungkin kita memang berlima belas, batin Hangeng.

*("Aku semakin yakin, mereka melupakan aku.. hiks" Kibum berkata)*

"Hyungnim dimana Zhoumi-ge?" tiba-tiba Mochi datang (red. Henry)

"Hey mochi main terus, ga bantuin?" goda Hangeng.

"Aniyo, Mochi bantu kok, ada urusan penting aku harus ketemu Zhoumi-ge apa dia ada disini?" balas Henry.

"Cari aja Mimi di kamar Kyumin, dia biasa di sana" sahut Heechul sok tahu.

Henry menatap penjelasan Heechul polos lalu membalasnya dengan mencium pipi Heechul.

Chu~

Hangeng dan Heechul jelas kaget.

"Huwaa mochi kau mau merebut Cinderellaku hah?" bentak Hangeng memeluk Heechul.

"Xie Xie Hyung, jaga-jaga kalau Mimi-ge selingkuh" jawab Henry sambil lari.

Cepat- cepat Henry pergi mencari Zhoumi, ini benar-benar keadaan gawat. Tak dipedulikannya pasangan Hanchul yang mencak-mencak di belakangnya. Lumayanlah bisa cium Cinderella, Mochi emang jahil.

.

"Yak, Mimi-ge" panggil Henry nyelonong masuk ke kamar Kyumin tanpa mengetuk.

Zhoumi benar ada di kamar Kyumin sedang tanding game bareng Kyuhyun di atas tempat tidur. Sementara Sungmin lagi belajar main drama, sibuk baca naskah dialog sambil nari-nari ga jelas.

"Mimi ikut aku" Henry menyeret Zhoumiturun dari tempat tidur.

"Wae Mochi lagi seru tandingnya lepasin Mimi-hyung ga?" tolak Kyuhyun evil.

"Sebentar aja hyung, pinjem bentar" sahut Henry pergi.

Zhoumi ngikut aja ditarik Henry.

"Ada apa sih Mochi?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Begini, fans cewek yang dulu ngaku suka Mimi-ge sekarang berduaan sama Yesung-hyung di taman dekat dorm" bisik Henry.

"Mwo gadis jahat itu, cepat pergok mereka!" balas Zhoumi.

Zhoumi dan Henry berlari ketempat Yesung berada. Setelah menemukan Yesung asyik tertawa. Mereka mengurungkan niat untuk memergok.

.

"Sayang, kemarin aku tak ikut mendengar pembicaraan tentang Wookie-hyung, ada masalah apa sih gege?" gumam Henry.

"Hmm.. Apa ini yang membuat Ryeowook cemburu pada Yesung ya?" sahut Zhoumi menganalisa.

"Aku tak percaya setelah kutolak kemarin cewek itu malah mengincar Yesung!" tambah Zhoumi.

"Wookie-hyung?" Henry bingung.

"Mochi chagi, sebenarnya para seme sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Yewook di pesta nanti, tapi mochi ga boleh cemburu ya" cerita Zhoumi.

Henry tak mengerti tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

Henry terdiam melihat Yesung bersama orang lain selain sahabatnya. Henry mulai tahu Ryeowook jauh dari Yesung yang artinya mereka berdua sedang p-u-t-u-s. Tapi apa Yesung langsung mencari pengganti secepat Yesung selama ini hanya mempermainkan Ryeowook. Rasanya Henry ingin sekali menonjok Yesung.

"Heyyo, kalian lagi ngapain di sini" Eunhyuk muncul di belakang Zhoumi dan Henry.

Ssht!

Zhoumi membekap mulut Eunhyuk dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya menunjuk kearah Yesung.

"Umph.. jadi itu mungkin sebabnya" bisik Eunhyuk.

Zhoumi dan Henry mengangguk puas.

"Yesung brengsek!" Eunhyuk berontak.

"Uwo! Biarkan Yesung-hyung" Henry berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya kita harus segera bersiap untuk reality show, ayo panggil Yesung juga "

"Tidak Hyung" Zhoury membawa Eunhyuk pergi.

XXX

"Oppa ini hadiah untukmu"

"Nae, gomawo.." jawab Yesung mengangkat hadiah.

Yesung membalas tersenyum pada Yeoja di sampingnya . kini di tangan Yesung tengah membawa hadiah berupa photobook.

"Ini bikinanmu, Yongrim-sshi?" Tanya Yesung.

"Nae, oppa" balas Yeoja yang dipanggil Yongrim.

Satu persatu halaman album Yesung buka, Album itu berisi foto semasa debut Super junior dan beberapa foto couple. Anehnya tak ada Yewook di manapun.

"Aku senang sekali oppa mau bertemu lagi denganku" kata Yeoja itu manis.

Yesung diam tak menanggapi. Dari album itu, Yesung yakin tak ada satupun foto Ryeowook.

"Yongrim-sshi kau lupa dengan Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Yesung.

"Andwae oppa aku tidak suka kau menyebut Ryeowook, Jangan dekat dengannya.. Jadilah milikku!" paksa Yongrim.

Yesung kaget mendengar jawaban fans yang satu ini. Menurutnya Yongrim terlalu memaksanya. Lagi pula Yesung masih mencintai Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu, aku masih mencintai orang lain maaf Yongrim" tolak Yesung.

"Tidak oppa, apa kekuranganku aku cantik bukan?" balas Yongrim.

Yeoja bernama Yongrim itu terus memaksa Yesung, hingga membuat Yesung harus mengaku yang sebenarnya. Padahal pada public saja ia rahasiakan.

"Aku mengerti kau tak ingin aku dekat Ryeowook, kau membencinya tapi tidak untuk aku, maafkan aku" Yesung beranjak pergi.

"Oppa kau sama saja dengan Zhoumi oppa, aku benci sekali oppa!" teriak Yongrim sangat keras.

"Kau gila?" balas Yesung.

Yesung pergi, ia jadi ingat sesuatu. Ulang tahun Wookie akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Yongrim pasti tahu sekarang ulang tahun Wookie. Yesung harus waspada dengan gadis itu.

.

Seorang manager mencari Yesung kemana-mana.

"Acara di mulai 1 jam dari sekarang" teriak orang bertopi dari salah satu kru.

"Maaf aku terlambat" sanggah Yesung terengah-engah.

Semua menoleh pada suara Yesung.

"Cepat kami harus mengganti pakaianmu dan memakaikan make-up" sahut penata rias artis marah.

Yesung menunduk dan mengikuti penata rias pergi. Seme lain yang mendengar cekikikan saja.

Anggota Super junior yang lain telah berkumpul. Mereka mengatur barisan yang di tengahnya berdiri Ryeowook nanti. Siwon dan Donghae membagi topi kerucut untuk dipakai.

"Tuh sisa satu, Ryeowook sudah kupakaikan tadi" kata Sungmin.

"Siapa yang belum dapat?" Tanya Shindong.

Semua menggeleng termasuk Yesung yang ikut nimbrung stelah dirias.

"Nae, Heechul chagi menyiapkan15 topi tadi" Hangeng mengingat-ingat.

"Waeyo.. pasti Kibum maksudnya" sahut Siwon.

"Aku lupa Hehehe" bals Heechul nyengir.

"Sudah, kita simpan saja..Acara di mulai 10 menit lagi"

XXX

Kue ulang tahun yang dipesan Siwon langsung diletakkan di meja depan barisan berdiri. Kue itu telah dilengkapi lilin sejumlah umur Ryeowook saat ini.

Karena bukan acara live jadi tidak ada rasa tegang di wajah mereka. Acarapun dimulai, para kru memberi aba-aba Sungmin dan Henry menjemput Ryeowook yang sudah ditutup matanya.

Hana deul set .. Kangin menghitung.

SAENGIL CHUKAEYO RYEOWOOK !

Wookie membulatkan mata terkejut sambil menutupi mulut dengan kedua tangan terharu.

_Saengil chukka hamnida~ Saengil chukka hamnida~_

_Saranghae Ryeowookie.. Saengil chukka hamnida~_

Ryeowookberdiri di tengah barisan yang lain dan meniup lilin kue di depannya.

Hore.. Yeah.. O.. uwoo…yee ,teriak para seme dan uke semrawutan.

Lalu saling jabat tangan. Yesung harus berakting sedang tak ada masalah pada Ryeowook, menyalami tangannya bergantian dengan anggota lain. Ryeowook membalas perlakuan Yesung dengan memperlihatkan sederetan giginya lebar, pura-pura senang.

Dirasa cukup, saatnya games dari para seme. Kangin mengajukan pertanyaan pada Wookie.

"Wookie-ah siapa diantara kami yang menurutmu keren? Sebutkan 4 nama!"

"Um.. Siwon-hyung, Zhoumi-ge, Donghae-hyung, Kyuhyun-ah" jawab Wookie santai.

Sesuai yang diperkirakan, Ryeowook tak memilih Yesung.

Henry dan Sungmin mulai sadar dan mau protes tapi kalau di depan kamera bisa rusak imej mereka. Dasar para seme cari-cari kesempatan.

"Nah.. siapa kira-kira yang ingin kau terima untuk memberi hadiah ciuman?" mulai Kangin.

"Heh?" Tanya Wookie aneh.

Mendadak Yesung juga kaget dengan reaksi Wookie. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian Ryeowook menjawab dengan malu-malu.

"Siwon-hyung.."

Semua menoleh pada Ryeowook, kemudian menyoraki Siwon.

"Mwo?" Siwon bingung.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Ayo lakukan" sahut Hangeng.

Karena paksaan teman-temannya Siwon menyentuh dagu Ryeowook untuk mendekatkan padanya. Ryeowook tenang saja, Siwon mulai grogi hingga melepas sentuhannya.

"Aish.. hyung!" Siwon malu.

Hangeng dan Kangin menyikut lengan Siwon, memberi tanda untuk melanjutkan.

"Tenang saja, ciumlah seperti mencium adikmu tersayang" tambah Donghae.

Siwon akhirnya kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium pipi Ryeowook cepat. Setelah itu disambut teriakan HORE dari yang lain.

Wajah Wookie memerah senang. Yesung mendelik, tapi senyum kikuk terukir di wajahnya. Yesung cemburu setengah mati.

Dengan begitu para uke ikut cemburu dan rencana para seme berhasil. Selanjutnya acara potong kue. Ryeowook mengambil pisau roti untuk membelah kue ulang tahunnya.

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan muncul dari antara kru, suara wanita.

"Awas ada ular!" teriaknya.

Eunhyuk reflek menghindar. Gerakan mendadak itu tanpa sengaja mendorongnya menabrak Ryeowook yang memegang pisau. Pisau itu menyobek kulit pergelangan tangan Ryeowook sehingga darah mengalir dari lukannya cepat.

Entah mengapa darah itu mengalir banyak dan Ryeowook pingsan. Sontak semua orang di sana termasuk para kru berlari ke arah Ryeowook, menolong.

Yesung tahu suara itu, seperti yang di duganya Yeoja bernama Yongrim pelakunya. Yesung bermaksud mengejar tapi saat ini ia harus menolong Ryeowook. Yesung mengatupkan luka tangan Ryeowook dengan tangannnya.

"Panggilkan Ambulans!" teriak Yesung memerintah.

Tidak lama kemudian mobil ambulans dating dan memberi pertolongan pertama pada Ryeowook.

"Hiks..Hiks" tangis Eunhyuk merasa bersalah.

Sungmin dan Donghae berusaha menenangkan Eunhyuk dan menjelaskan berkali-kali ini hanya kecelakaan bukan salah Eunhyuk.

Acara dibubarkan sementara. Anggota Super junior yang lain ikut menyusul ke rumah sakit.

XXX

"Zhoumi, kau apakan Ryeowook hah?" desak Yesung.

"Eh hyung, aku tak mengerti bukan aku" jawab Zhoumi.

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu pelakunya Yeoja itu dan aku yakin dia mengenalmu" balas Yesung membentak.

"Maksudmu Yongrim, kau tahu Hyung dia memang fans yang jahat kau jangan percaya dengannya, aku tak ada hubungannya" jelas Zhoumi.

Yesung menarik kerah kemeja Zhoumi dan mendorong namja itu ke tembok dengan keras. Henry langsung melerai Zhoumi dan Yesung.

"Ani.. Kau tahu Yesung –hyung, Yeoja itu pernah memisahkan aku dengan Gege" jerit Henry.

Jeritan Henry membuat namja lain berdatangan untuk membantu melerai. Sungmin menahan Yesung kuat agar tak menyerang Zhoumi. Henry menahan Zhoumi juga, setelah keduannya menjinak aman Henry melepas pelukannya dari Zhoumi.

Yesung terkejut, ia lepas kendali tadi dan duduk dilantai untuk menenangkan diri.

.

"Terima kasih Mochi, kau pemberani sekali" puji Zhoumi menepuk kepala Henry gemas dan memeluk namja imut itu.

Leeteuk menghampiri teman-temannya. Ia membawa pesan dari dokter untuk menjelaskan kondisi Ryeowook.

"Kata Dokter Ryeowook tidak apa-apa, luka di lengannya memang dalam tapi dapat diatasi, sekarang Wookie belum sadar sebaiknya harus ada yang menemani" kata Leeteuk.

"Aku saja" sahut Yesung cepat.

"Lalu yang lain kalian boleh pulang biar nanti aku beri kabar setelah Wookie sadar" saran Leeteuk.

Yesung menunggu di pinggir tempat tidur Ryeowook. Sesekali Yesung melihat wajah Ryeowook berharap namjachigunya ini sadar.

"Wookie-ah sadarlah" ucap Yesung lirih.

XXX

Leeteuk masuk ke kamar rawat Ryeowook dan mendapati Yesung yang berjongkok ditepi tempat tidur lemas.

"Jongwoon, sebaiknya kau sebaiknya istirahat, biar aku yang menggantikan" kata Leeteuk untuk Yesung.

"Tidak hyung, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya" sahut Yesung.

"Tapi kau sudah dari tadi menunggu, wajahmu pucat kau belum makan Jongwoon?" khawatir Leeteuk.

"Nae, jangan khawatir hyung aku menunggu disini saja" balas Yesung.

"Hm.. sebaiknya aku pergi membeli makanan, tunggulah disini" jelas Leeteuk.

.

.

.

Yesung menangis, memohon Namja di depannya untuk segera sadar. Ia terus memanggil nama Ryeowook.

"Wookie maafkan aku"

"Wookie bangunlah, maafkanlah aku jika selama ini membuatmu marah"

Yesung mencium kening Ryeowook kemudian menuju hidungnya dan melanjutkan mengecup bibir kecil milik namja itu pelan. Ryeowook tetap tak membuka matanya. Yesung kembali menangis.

"Wookie.. Wookie" panggil Yesung.

"Bangunlah chagi.. kembalilah!"

"Kembalilah, Aku hancur tanpamu!" teriak Yesung terisak.

Perlahan kelopak mata Ryeowook terbuka, mulai sadar. Yesung memeluk erat Ryeowook. Ryeowook tersenyum melihat Yesung.

"Kembalilah Chagi…" kata Yesung.

Wookie terkejut, ia mencoba membalas kata-kata Yesung.

"H-hyung siapa Yeoja yang bersamamu kemarin?" Tanya Ryeowook terbata.

"Bukan siapa-siapaku, dia hanya Yeoja jahat yang telah mencelakaimu Wookie.. Maukah kamu memaafkan hyung" jelas Yesung.

"Nae Hyung.. Tapi ubahlah sikap acuhmu itu padaku, aku hanya ingin diperhatikan olehmu" sahut Wookie.

"Nae,Chagi Saranghae" balas Yesung.

"Aku senang mendengarnya" jawab Wookie lemas.

Yesung khawatir dengan kondisi Ryeowook yang lemah. Dan menenangkan naja itu untuk tak banyak bicara. Yesung menelepon teman-temannya memberi kabar Ryeowook yang sudah sadar.

YEAH YEWOOK KEMBALI!

**END**

**Balesan Review untuk Chapter 5~**

**Kykyucloudsomnia : Happy ending sesuai permintaan^^ ini last chapternya..**

**HyukAimimi fishy : Nae, gomawo Reviewnya.. Rabu sih tapi bisa malamnya ya maaf, lanjutannya~**

**Iid : Semua telah kejawab**

**Akira Mayumi**** : ^^ aku panjangin di chapter ini.**

**Ines : Happy ending..**

**Ira Cloudsomnia**** : Nae, gomawo sarannya..**

**Tidak diketahui : wah sok misterius nih tidak diketahui, Nae Happy ending.**

**Yewook sshiper (?) : … ehehe**

**Han Haneul**** : Aku bikin mereka kembali kok ^^**

**jongwoonieswife-sj**** :** **Gyaaa jangan bantai saya! Saya ga berani cari gara-gara kok kembali Kok… *Puppy eyes***

**Semuanya udah kesebut..**

**Akhirnya Still Wookie selesai. Terima kasih Yang udah review di chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 ya….**

**Salam dari saya Mada Mochi..**

**~Saranghaeyo Chiguya~**

**Review pliss :3**


End file.
